


What Matters

by awkward_tumbleweed



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Arguments, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Established Relationship, F/M, Making Up, Romance, Scientist!Reader, Spoilers, Squint to see Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 04:52:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkward_tumbleweed/pseuds/awkward_tumbleweed
Summary: You're Captain America's girlfriend, and Bruce Banner's apprentice who helped bring Ultron to life, causing a rift in your relationship with your super soldier boyfriend.Now you're doing it again, helping the two most influential scientist in your life creat another (possible) Ultron. Cap isn't pleased, Thor helps, Tony's apparently right, and maybe you can finally fix things with Steve.





	What Matters

"You're both crazy!" 

Tony simply raised his brows at you as if to say, _And your point is?_ while Bruce might've shrugged. The action was so miniscule you may be wrong in your assessment. But that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that Tony and Bruce actually agreed to make another Ultron, as if the first one the three of you made wasn't out there wreaking havoc, even though Tony did make some valid points.

"Come on, (y/n)," Stark urged, pulling his best puppy dog eyes. 

You turned to J.A.R.V.I.S. floating in the center of the room, then to the cradel you stood over, and back to Tony who started wiggling his fingers at you in a _come hither_ gesture.

"Fine." You sighed, head dropping back as you stared up the ceiling. "Fine. But if this goes to shit, I will tear your heads off myself."

It was a threat the three of you knew you wouldn't be able to follow up on, but for your life-loving self to even make a death threat in the first place was saying something, and the two men knew this well.

Tony grinned. "Excellent."

And so, the three of you got to work, Tony going to work on the mechanical and technical side of things, while you and Bruce took care of the rest.

"This frame work is not compatible," Tony says from his spot infront of his computers.

Your eyes were trained on your own monitor. "Genetic coding tower is at ninety-seven percent."

"You have got to upload thay schematic in the next three minutes," Bruce says to Tony, making his way to another set of computers.

Then you heard a thud that had your head snapping up just in time to see Captain America sweep his eyes around your little operation. Behind him were the two mutant siblings, immediately putting you on the defensive. What the hell was Steve doing with them?

"I'm gonna to say this once." The Captain announced.

Tony was quick to retaliate. "How about _none-ce_?"

Hard, blue eyes connected with yours, and your heart squeezed painfully. "Shut it down."

"Nope, not gonna happen." You looked at Stark as he checked a different monitor.

Cap's glare intensified. "You don't know what you're doing."

"And you do?" Bruce looked eerily calm as he pointed towards the mutant woman with his glasses. "She's not in your head?"

The woman stepped forward. "I know you're angry."

"Oh, we're way past that." Your mentor stared straight at her. "I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade."

You felt a chill go up your spine and the other mutant, the brother, stepped in front of her protectively. 

Steve took a step forward. "Banner, after everything's that happened-"

"It's nothing compared to what's coming!" Tony interrupted.

The woman, Wanda, you remember reading their files now, joined in again. "You don't know what's in there!"

"This isn't a game!"

Then everything from there became a frenzy. Quite literally. Pietro used his super speed to detached all of the cables on the cradle, made some remark before Clint shot a bullet from under him then all hell broke loose. Cap threw his shield and it bounced around the room, barely missing your head as you ducked down with a cry. All around you the fight went on as you crawled away towards one of the monitors, then Thor busted in, landed on top of the cradle and started collecting lightning with his hammer.

You watched with bated breath as he brought it down, overpowering the systems, then the cradle dented before it bursted open, and you had a creature that sounded like J.A.R.V.I.S., Thor saying Tony was right, and his hammer being lifted by said creature. Vision, you later find out his name is.

Nothing really registered though. You were too busy trying to get your breathing under control as you nestled your head between your legs, tears blurring your vision. There was a reason you weren't a field agent, and with all strain of the guilt you were feeling lately mixed with the obvious rift between you and Cap, one could say you were on the verge of a mental break down.

"Hey." A heavy hand fell on your shoulder, and you shook your head, wanting to wave him off, but physically couldn't. Steve sighed, then plunked himself next to you on the floor, wrapping a well-muscled arm around your shoulders. You resisted the urge to lean into him, the hurt from your last encounter still fresh.

Words you weren't entirely sure he didn't mean were said, and they were hard to ignore.

He remained silent as you collected yourself, and after a few minutes you took a deep breath but kept your head lowered. You were tired, and all you wanted was to curl up in a ball and sleep. Maybe ugly-cry somewhere along the way. 

"I'm sorry." His voice was quiet, cautious even, as if he was talking to an animal that might bolt the second he made the wrong move."I haven't exactly been boyfriend of the year this past week."

You sniffed. "Well, I haven't exactly been scientist of the year, so that kinda makes us even..."

Steve shook his head. "No. Not by a long shot. The things I said to you were uncalled for, and I know how much they hurt you; knew how much they _would_ hurt you. Despite that, I still said them, and I will never forgive myself for making you feel this way."

"No, Steve, I get it." This time, you shook your head. "I helped create a monster, a-a killing machine. After thinking about it, maybe there are some truth to your words."

You heard him suck in a breath, then the next thing you knew, he was kneeling in front of you, large, warm hands framing your face and his forehead resting against yours as he stared into your eyes. "Sweetheart, please...please don't ever think for a second that any of things I said in my anger and frustration were true. You are none of those things, and if I have to spend the rest of my life making sure you don't believe them, then I would. I promise that."

You didn't know that the tears had come back until Steve wiped under your eyes with his thumbs. You were too focused on the intensity of his gaze, the hurt and guilt speaking volumes for him. Maybe it was a bit sadistic on your part, but knowing that he was hurting as well made you feel better by a margin.

A sob wracked your body as you brought your hands up to his own face and squeezed your eyes shut. He leaned into your touch, then nudged his nose with yours before pressing a long kiss to your lips. It wasn't sweet, teasing or full of passion, but it was simple, apologetic, and full of promises. 

"I love you," he whispered against your mouth.

You took in an unsteady breath and nodded. "I love you, too."

Steve sighed, relief evident on his face. "We'll talk some more when I get back. I have a lot of groveling to do."

"Damn right you do, soldier." You chuckled, then gave him a quick peck. "Hurry home."

"Ten-four, ma'am."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. Just wanted to write something Marvel I guess. Lol!! Hope you guys liked it anyways~


End file.
